The Legend of Zelda: The Puppet Master
by The Underground Code
Summary: In the dawn of time, when the earth was young and the kingdom called Hyrule was simply an idea, Link's world is a world at peace, until he meets a peasant girl named Zelda, and a terrifying monster is discovered. Set long before Skyward Sword.
1. The Blacksmith's Boy

1.) The Blacksmith's Boy

There he was, a tall, gruff man, bald with a pointy black goatee and kind, twinkly black eyes. He wore a brown apron over his bare chest, along with black pants and heavy boots. He was burly and muscular, but he was not an unkind man. He was the town's blacksmith and his name was Ogir. Ogir was respected among the townsfolk, for he was seen as a hero (of sorts) who fought the conspiracy against the king. He was a proud man, but also a proud father.

His son was a small, shy, skinny boy, about six years of age. He had watery blue eyes, pointed ears like his father, a very small nose (unlike his father), and messy blond hair. His name was Link, and despite his size and age, he was almost as good of a blacksmith as his father. Though Link didn't talk much, the whole town seemed to know and like him.

When Link wasn't helping his father, he would walk alongside a small creek, or lie down in the fields and stare up at the clouds as if waiting for something.

Link would evade a few of the other children, but only because he preferred being alone. Otherwise, Link could be sweet and charming when he wanted to be, and that was why everyone liked him so much.

Yesterday Link had been out very late, looking at the stars and the constellations they made.

There was Hylia, Link had thought. And Din and Nayru and Farore… and that golden star must be the Triforce. Link pondered sleepily. He fell asleep right there in the field, for it had been very warm that fall evening, and silent except for the sounds of the trees and cuccos in the grass.

Later, an incredibly distressed Ogir came later to find him sleeping comfortably, and carried him to bed without waking him.

Morning came with the shrill cry of a cucco, and that was more than enough to startle Link out of sleep. In fact, he sat up so violently that he banged his head into the railing directly above his bed.

"Owww…" He muttered softly as rubbed his forehead where the bar had struck. He walked downstairs, still massaging his forehead.

"Hi, Dad." He murmured as he walked down the wooden stairs.

"Son, you know Yarma?"

"The Cucco man?"

The corners of Ogir's mouth twitched upward a bit.

"Yes…the 'cucco man'. He's coming for a visit; we must discuss a few things - big, grown up things - so would you mind staying out of our way?"

"Not at all." Link said quietly.

A rapt banging on the door interrupted the conversation.

"Yarma! Speak of the devil!" Ogir exclaimed. "Let us speak…"

The rest of the conversation was lost as Link's father and the blonde, skinny farmer left, leaving Link alone.

Well, almost.

This is the first chapter of my first Fan fiction...Please, do me a favor and review!


	2. Peasant girl

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

2.) Peasant girl

Link left the house, perhaps to walk down to the creek. He didn't really know. But before he could step outside the house, he turned around to close the door, and was instead met with a pair of sparkling blue eyes. Taking advantage of Link's surprise, the girl who owned them ran off.

"Hey! Wait!" He yelled, and chased after her.

The girl was surprisingly agile, being able to leap over large crates and change direction with extreme accuracy.

"Who are you?!" Link yelled, almost out of breath.

Eventually, the girl led him to a little outside the castle walls. She found a tree and climbed it.

"Why won't you tell me who you are?" Link said loudly, annoyed.

"Why should I?" The girl answered.

The two children continued to bicker, but neither noticed an older man in robes, and his daughter, the princess, walking along the grass toward where the two children argued. Noticing the two, the princess ran over to them, but not before the girl fell out of the tree.

"Ouch," said the girl emotionlessly.

The princess stared at Link.

"You're supposed to catch her." She scolded him, and then smiled.

Link stared back at her, embarrassed.

"Two children?" The king chuckled. "That's who was making all that noise?"

"Go on then. Go home. Your parents are probably very worried about you. However, before you go, please, tell me your names." The princess said quietly.

"Zelda," the girl who fell out of the tree said, almost automatically.

"And you?" The princess looked pointedly at Link.

"Link," he said slowly. "But -?"

"I am Eldina," the princess said. "And I assure you, Link, we will meet again."

"Link…The blacksmith's boy?" the king questioned.

"Yes."

"Send your father my regards. Go home. He is worried about you." He told Link. "You too, my dear." He said to Zelda.

The King and his daughter departed for the castle, and Link and Zelda left for home.

Now that they weren't running anymore, Link could finally see Zelda's features, as they had been blurred while she ran. She had long blond hair, a rather skinny frame, and a slightly ragged dress. She was the same age as Link.

"What? What are you looking at?" She demanded of him.

"Nothing," Link said hastily. "It's just, well, are you Yarma's daughter?"

"Yeah. What of it?" She snapped.

"So…that's why you were outside my door."

"I got bored."

Link laughed shakily.

The two had quite a while to talk (Link was amazed how far they had both ran) and by the time they arrived on Link's door step, they had become very good friends. Yarma and Ogir were inside, seemingly finishing their discussion.

The two men started, and Ogir sighed with relief.

"Link! You're back!"

"I see you've met Zelda." Said Yarma, in the same emotionless tone his daughter could use. "We should go."

"I don't want to." Zelda interjected.

For the first time, the cucco farmer smiled, and said something that sounded suspiciously like "I can't wait until she's a teenager." Both men laughed heartily, and Yarma left with his daughter.

That night, Link lay awake, thinking of the peasant girl, Zelda.

Please, continue to review.


End file.
